My Boy
by Me Oh My ITs Zoe
Summary: Harry is planning to propose to Ginny but he needs strength from his parents. Back in Godric Hollow he reads letters written by Lily and James before they were killed.


Harry Potter now sat sifting through old dusty boxes. Tears stained his face as he watched pictures of his parent through their short 21 years. He now was as old as they had been when they died. He had defeated Voldemort and was going to propose to his girlfriend, Ginny that evening but before he needed strength from his parents. He found a box with his name on it. Inside he found pictures of himself before the incident. His hand reached to his scar while the other ran over his flawless baby forehead. Harry found a letter and slowly opened it.

Dearest Harry,

My darling baby. I am assuming if you are reading this Voldemort did find us. How your father and I wish we could have watched you grow up. I remember when your were born. So tiny in my arms. That was the first and only time I saw your hair lay flat. I remember your father was more emotional than I was. He kept rambling on about how you were going to be the greatest chaser in the world and beat... oh I cannot remember his name. Some chaser on the African team. Although I kept assuring him that you would be best in your class. Now darling if you aren't any of these I can say I am still the proudest mother in the world. You have been through hard times I am sure.

As I sit here and watch you play with your snitch that your father bought writing on this letter I can hear your father and Sirius in the next room. Your dad is currently in the other room trying to ease the tension I am sure with Sirius. I shall be expecting a prank soon. I remember as I sat in the empty charms classroom waiting for your father and being turned bright green to match my eyes as your dad put it. The war was raging on then and I had just received a letter about your grandparents. My sadness immediately dissipated but was instead replaced by anger. Oh I am sure Sirius and Remus have told you many of stories about how your father and I got along. I assure you though anything Sirius says about your father using trolls, leprechauns or love potions is wrong. Your father used a spell one day to make his hair lay flat one day just to impress me and I admit thats when we fell in love. I could not stop laughing. Never make your hair lay as flat as his. He made it look like someone had put a book on it then polished his head.

Now I am sure you have done many great things in magic. That's not what I wanted for you. I wanted you to live a normal life with your two parents but I assume that is not how you did grow up because I promise if you did grow up with us you will hear our stories first hand and I will tear this up your first day of Hogwarts. Sirius working with Remus would have been just a wonderful home I am sure. Sirius may be irresponsible at time as I assume living with him you discovered at an early age but he would do anything for your dad and as he says it Prong's Girl! I don't even think he knows my name. Or at least my first name. All your father used to call me was Evans.

Darling, how I hope you are happy. One day Harry I hope you grow to love someone as much as your father and I do. Get married and live in a peaceful world. Have children and carry on forever. I live through you even though I do not grace the world. Laugh with Sirius and tease him mercilessly as he grows old. Help Remus find love and life enjoyable and free him from his outlook on his problem. Live happily no matter what mares your world. I love you.

_Mum _

_**October 31, 1980**_

Harry dropped the letter. Tears now stained the yellowing pages. He punched the wall angered. This letter would have let him live with Sirius who could still be alive. Growing bitter he sifted through the box again. He found more pictures of him and baby toys. A letter addressed to him found its way into his hand. He opened the seal and began to read.

My boy,

Harry, my little tyke. I sit here with you trying to write on another parchment beside me. You keep on talking. You said, "dada" I was so proud. Mummy though is jealous I think. She grows more concerned as the war wages on. You are the little ray of sunshine in her and my world. I watch you playing with the snitch I stole in my fifth year. Well not stole, borrowed and never returned. It's to fast though so you fall but then get back up to try again. You are going to be a great Quidditch player one day I know. Take after your old man. I will be old then won't I? Show me this letter will you? Show me how old I became from watching you struggle to write to graduating from Hogwarts.

Hopefully you'll take after me more than your mother. I had okay grades but a wicked time. Your mother I am afraid was a bore. That may be why we love each other so much. I have her fun side and she has my serious side. You my son have both. Maybe one day you can find that woman who will complete you. No matter what chase after her, even after she throws books at you and breaks your nose, twice.

With the help of Sirius, Remus and Peter I am sure we can have you in tip top shape for Hogwarts. Make sure you give McGonagall hell if she is still there. We'll teach you tricks to get of detention. You have your mother's sweet, innocent smile, so that will help you in the long run. No one could resist your mother's smile, although it wasn't often when she did smile she could light up a room. The two of you I think blinded the Order after you learnt to smile and all your mum could do was smile along with you.

I was never one for long letters and this is just one for the scrapbook your mum has planned to put together so I haven't put much effort into it. I could just tell you when your older but mummy has to have your life categorized. You are squirming now, always demanding attention, so this is where my letter ends. Not that you need this because I will have told you this by the time you get it. Sh... I am going to go riding with you although you'll be a natural. Its in your genes.

**Dad**

_**December 5, 1979**_

Harry placed the letter down and stared at a happy picture with Lily scolding James who was letting Harry hang upside down. Baby Harry didn't seem to mind though and was giggling the whole time.

In a charred looking box Harry found two golden bands. One with the inscription, "James" and the other, "Lily." He also found an engagement ring that looked like it was passed down through the generations. He gently took it in his hand and a sad smile appeared on his face. Taking a velvet box out of his pocket he replaced the expensive brand new ring with his mother's old one. Harry looked at it one more time before quickly snapping it shut at the sound of foot steps.

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking at his figure in the dark attic. "Ron said you came here. Oh Harry are you alright?" She rushed forward and brushed the tears from his cheeks.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Gin. I'm fine." He said calmly and embraced her. _Its now or never. Please mum, dad give me the courage. _Harry bent down. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny laughed and began to cry. "Yes!" She wrapped him in a hug and kissed him deeply. Harry spun her around happily. They began to walk out of the attic but Harry stopped. "Thanks mum and dad." He whispered softly causing Ginny to turn around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "Lets go tell Hermione and hope I live for the wedding after Ron finds out." Ginny laughed and nodded.

Two wispy forms appeared. "He's fine, Lil. He made it through." James said to his wife. They hugged each other and he kissed her forehead. Both disappeared with happy smiles on their faces as their little boy became a man through all the hardships he was put through.


End file.
